


Reflection

by KameTerra



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameTerra/pseuds/KameTerra
Summary: Leonardo has fought many battles during his time in the jungles of Central America, but there is one enemy he can't seem to vanquish--loneliness.  100-word drabble.





	Reflection

He wasn’t alone here.

Peering at the silvery interface, Leonardo studied his brother.  Suddenly their gazes locked, and identical messages passed between them, flowing like a river made sluggish with sediments of emotion.

_I’m lost, I barely know myself anymore._

_I don’t want to fail._

_God, I miss you._

His chest tightened, and he reached out to touch his brother…but when he made contact, the image vanished in a ripple.  He held his hand there anyway—the connection had seemed so _real_ …

But all he felt was water beneath his palm.

All he felt was the cold.


End file.
